


Pawn in play

by Laekin



Series: Domestic Sociopath [2]
Category: Rubicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laekin/pseuds/Laekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no way Walter can keep from being a pawn in the elevated game between Kale and Spangler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawn in play

The noon day sun was bright but did little to dispel the growing chill in the air. Fall was closing its hand around the city, slowly but surely and soon enough it would be too cold for walks during the lunch breaks. Not that this mattered much to Kale Ingram as he sat, sipped his tea and watched Walter, his lover, chat brightly with Truxton Spangler, Kale's boss.

For Walter, the meeting was little more than a random run in on a New York City sidewalk, something that occurred in Walter's life daily when routinely walked this very route at lunch time. It was a habit that made the hairs on the back of Kale's neck stand up as it made Walter a prime target for anyone who would prey on the unsuspecting; such as himself.

He'd scolded Walter about the habit often in the past and though he knew the younger man genuinely tried to listen to his advice and could go maybe three weeks before settling into one pattern or another. Not unlike his lover's habit of leaving wet towels in the hamper.

Today, though Walter was completely oblivious to the fact, he was cheerfully discussing what looked to be a Picasso knock off with a man who could decide to end his life. Oh, not Spangler himself, Truxton Spangler didn't get his hands dirty with blood but with a phone call he could order the termination of Walter Carrington's life with the same ease that most people ordered a pizza.

Though as a rule Spangler kept away from 'family' connections –if he wanted you dead he went straight to the source- lately the big, awkward looking man had broken from pattern. First there was the death of David Hades, which had included considerable collateral damage, usually Spangler's wet work scenarios were quick and to the point, such as the plan for Will Travers. However, the Travers' hit had been botched, further shutting off Spangler's 'usual' avenues of problem solving.

These two events alone would be enough to put Kale on edge but the queer conversations he'd shared with Spangler in the older man's office the other day had put Kale on guard. He was not going to make any assumptions based on Spangler's previous patterns. Spangler was too wily to stick to any one way of getting his will done and while it disturbed Kale to find his boss talking to Walter; regrettably it did not surprise him.

Did Spangler know Kale was watching him? Probably, knowing Spangler and if the twitchy way he kept looking past Walter seemed to bear this out. The meeting was probably akin to a root canal for the misanthropic Spangler who barely tolerated audiences with necessary personnel. Walter's gregarious innocence was probably akin to nails on a chalkboard to Spangler's reserved personality and Kale couldn't help a small smirk as he noted the eighth aborted reach for a pack of cigarettes.

If Spangler could, he'd probably murder Walter because the young man annoyed him but he was trying his best to be civil and Kale found that positively laughable. Luckily Walter was the sort who always found the best in people and no doubt he was subconsciously ignoring all the subtle signals Spangler was giving off with his body language.

Still, Kale wrestled with the nearly overwhelming urge to head over and physically place himself between Spangler and Walter. Only experience and the sure knowledge that such a move would sign Walter's death warrant, kept Kale in his seat. If he gave Spangler that much reaction, it would be triple the leverage the man sought and Kale would find himself stuck with some unsavory choices. Unsavory choices, which would ultimately see Walter Carrington the loser of any proposition.

No, this round was all Spangler's and there was little Kale could do but sit in the shelter of a busy crowd and observe. No doubt Spangler was asking leading questions and taking careful note of the responses Walter supplied. Not about Kale himself but seeds of Walter's own self that Spangler could cultivate and leverage in the future.

Kale pressed the rounded edge of the cheap ceramic mug against his lower lip, instinctively covering his own frown. He'd have to find a counter to this move of Spangler's but what?

Full disclosure was out. Chastising Walter, yet again, about talking to strangers was pointless at this juncture, that damage was already done. Cautioning Walter to be more vigilant was also out as try as Walter might, Kale occasionally had to snatch the younger man out from in front of the odd taxi when the younger man's mind had wandered away from his personal safety.

Besides, Kale didn't want to crush his lover's innocence. Walter always saw the best in people, believed the world was this amazing, beautiful place and that while people did bad things, there was still more joy and wonder to be found than fear and darkness. He wouldn't call Walter a Pollyanna, the younger man had survived his fair share of bumps and bruises but he always came out of them willing to fight for a better outcome next time.

So long as he survived.

Speaking of which, Spangler had finally hit the end of his tolerance for people brushing against him on a busy street and a cheerful young man who would not stop smiling. Spangler hated smiles, he wanted the people around him to be afraid, to watch him with awe, wariness and open fear. Walter had none of those characteristics and it had to be making Spangler itch.

With a smile that always reminded Kale of a shark, Spangler disengaged from the conversation and beat a hasty retreat to the back of his limo. Walter gave a friendly sort of wave that was neither overly personal nor condescending; simply polite and good natured before he headed on down the sidewalk, away from the art gallery.

Kale let both men disappear into the busy New York street before he set aside his cold tea and reached into his pocket for a few dollars. Tossing them on the table, he got up and stretched a little before picking his way out of the café and out into the flow of foot traffic on the sidewalk.

Protecting Walter from Spangler definitely posed a serious challenge in logistics, one that the strategist in Kale welcomed, though the man in love cringed at the potential threats now facing his lover.


End file.
